Sweeney's Girls
by OneWithManyNames
Summary: Two orphaned girls show up on the scene, recently orphaned, needing jobs and looking for Anthony. No good at discriptions. ToddXLovett,AnthonyXOC, TobyXOC. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Part 1

Sweeney's Girls

Written by: OneWithManyNames

Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd; one cannot own a real person at any point.

Claimer: Tralia Barber and her sister Nicolette are original characters made by my friend and I. Nicknames were there before the story, or new movie were made!!

* * *

Prologue

A young woman and a child stepped onto the street, their coach now leaving sight. The woman looked at her companion, giving a less than confident smile. Long blonde hair flowed down her back, half of the length of the purple-blue dress she wore. The child was adorned in a pair of tattered pants, an old shirt, and a hat. Her amber eyes sparkled in the light of the street lamps. "Well, we're 'ere…" She sighed. The child looked up at her.

"'ow will we know where to find 'im?"

"We just will."

"'ow do we know if 'e's even 'ere?"

"I feel 'im…"

Toby

Toby heard unfamiliar voices calling. 'Who could that be? Where's Mum?' He wondered as he ventured out.

"'ello? Mrs. Lovett? Anybody? Tobi! Don't touch that!" A girl's voice echoed through.

'Wot did I touch?' He wondered as he quickened into a run. When he reached the dining area, he saw them. A girl with long blonde hair glowing against her pale skin, and what seemed to be a boy about his age, or younger. The boy blushed as he saw him. 'Wot's with him?' "Wot's wrong?!"

"'ello, we're looking for a Mr. Sweeney Todd…" The girl spoke.

"Ah. I'll take you to 'im." Toby said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her outside. He made an abrupt turn and ran up the stairs with her. When he reached the door he knocked loudly. "Mr. Todd! Someone's 'ere for you!"

"Send 'em in!"

"You 'eard the man, go on, get in there!" As he said this, he pushed her inside, and then skittered down to the pie shop. 'I wonder wot that boy's doing down there.' When he opened the door, Toby saw the boy simply waiting at a table, humming a little tune. "Um…so wot's your name?"

"You can call me Tobi."

"You're a 'Toby' too, huh?"

"Yep." The boy smiled happily, a slight blush still there. "At least that's what I go by."

"Well, at any rate, it's nice to 'ave another boy around."

"…another boy?"

"Yes…aren't you one?"

"Haha…you see…I…" 'He' pulled the hat off of 'his' head, allowing long blonde curls to spill out. "…my birth name is Nicolette…"

"Y-you're a girl?" Toby was in shock for a moment. "Well, at least that explains the blushing." They both laughed as she readjusted the hat on her head.

Sweeney

Sweeney was busy sharpening and polishing his razors when a knock, accompanied by Toby's voice, disrupted him.

"Mr. Todd, someone's 'ere for you!" The boy shouted

"Send 'em in." Sweeney called back, slightly annoyed. Then a girl was pushed through the door. She looked surprising like he dreamed Johanna would. "Johanna?"

"That name…I've been called that once before, by a 'Turpin' fellow…who is she?"

"You are not 'er?"

"No. My name is Tralia, Tralia Barber." She smiled at him as she tugged on the blonde strands and they fell to the ground, revealing shorter dark brown hair. "I like the wig better than my real 'air, but I suppose it'll cause some confusion, won't it?"

"I suppose it will." Sweeney smiled a bit. He liked the girl, she was bright. "'ow did you get that wig, Miss Barber?"

"I made this one." She answered a bit shyly. "I-I came here for a reason, Mr. Todd."

"Wot would that be?"

"A job, Mr. Todd. I need a job while I'm in town." As she spoke, Tralia reached into the folds of her dress and removed several razors. "You see I'm looking for someone an' we'll need to rent a room for the while…" She glanced down. "He promised me he'd care for us if I ever needed it…"

"Well, I'll think it over. A few things are going on and—" Sweeney was cut off by the door slamming open.

"Mr. Todd, Mr. Todd! They took 'er! They took Johanna and—Tralia?!"

"Anthony!" Tralia smiled happily, running to him and embracing him. "I knew I'd find you 'ere!"

Anthony

Anthony ran along the streets. He had to get to Mr. Todd quickly; he would know what to do. 'I can't believe 

they took 'er! They took Johanna!' His mind raced. Finally he arrived, running up the stairs and in the door.

"Mr. Todd! Mr. Todd! They took 'er! They took Johanna and—Tralia?!" He stopped suddenly, seeing this girl from his past.

"Anthony!" Tralia smiled happily, running to him and embracing him. "I knew I'd find you 'ere!"

.:Flashback:.

A young Anthony sat in the grass beside a young girl. "Tralia, wot's wrong?"

"Huh?"

"You…seem different…"

"Oh…well, father says we may 'ave to move soon…and I want to tell you something first…" Tralia blushed as she spoke, looking directly into his eyes.

"Wot is it, Tralia?"

"I…I love you, Anthony." Tralia grabbed his hands. "And you can't say it's impossible, we've know each other forever!"

"T-Tralia…I-I love you too…I'll always be 'ere for you. If you need me, come find me. I'll take care of you." Anthony hugged her tightly as he made this promise.

.:End Flashback:.

"Tralia, you were looking for me? Wot's wrong?"

"Anthony, you know this girl?" Sweeney asked suspiciously.

"Of course I do, Mr. Todd! I've known 'er all my life…" Anthony and Tralia waved as they left.

"Anthony…my father's dead…I need you now…" Tralia looked at him the way she had so long ago.

"Wot? When? How? I'm so sorry, Tralia…"

"'e was taken by the sickness last year; we've been looking for you since."

"Ah! Little Nicolette! Is she better?"

"Yes, she's been well for a while now." Tralia smiled. "But sometimes it acts up in the winter."

"Well, then we'll need to get you to my place to stay for a bit…but, I'm so sorry…you see, the girl, Johanna…well, she and I plan to be married…"

"M-married…?"

"Yes, I'm sorry…she's so sad…she needs to be rescued."

"B-but…our promise…I…"

"I will still care for you, Tralia. Don't worry about that."

"Can I meet 'er?"

"Well…the thing is…"

"She's missing. I 'eard. Will you take me to the Judge's 'ouse? I'll wear my wig and…"

"We'll do that…by the way, where's Nicolette?"

"I left 'er down in the pie shop."

"Alright, we'll go get 'er and get to my place. Tomorrow we go see the Judge."

Mrs. Lovett

Mrs. Lovett walked into the shop to see Toby and another little boy sitting and laughing at one of the tables. "Wot's this? Who's your friend, love?"

"Oh! Mum, this is…uh…" Toby paused unaware of what to say.

"Tobi, ma'am, you can call me Tobi." Nicolette finished for him. "I'm pleased to meet you."

"Well, Toby…and Toby…would you like a pie?"

"That sounds great, mum!" Toby replied.

"Thank you very much, ma'am."

"No need for formalities, love. Call me mum."

"I-I can't do that, ma'am. My sister wouldn't like that too much I'm afraid."

"You mean that pretty blonde girl?" Toby spoke up as he reached for the warm pies.

"She's not really blonde. That was a wig. She made it 'erself."

"Nicolette! I found 'im! I told you I would, and I did!" The elder sister ran into the shop, blonde hair flowing behind her, Anthony following. "'ello, ma'am, you must be Mrs. Lovett."

"Ay, I am. You're little brother is quite delightful, miss."

"Pleased to meet you, I am Tralia Barber…and that…" She gestured to the 'other Toby'. "…is my younger sister." Mrs. Lovett stared.

"My stars…Toby…you are a girl?"

"It's Nicolette really, ma'am."

"Can she work 'ere with me mum?" Toby asked happily. "We could get 'er a dress and she could help with the customers!"

"I suppose…Miss Barber, would you like to 'elp as well?"

"Well, I'm more of a barber, but it would be delightful…'ere's some money for the dresses. Tomorrow, Anthony and I are going to see the judge."

"Oy! I already 'as me a prefession!" Nicolette spoke loudly.

"Nicolette! Selling things you've stollen is 'ardly a profession." Tralia scolded. "Of course she'll work for you, Mrs. Lovett."

"Let's go girls." Anthony smiled at Nicolette. "We must get you some rest…Nicolette 'ow 'ave you been?"

* * *

I know it's rated M, but I did say future chapter as well! Don't worry, as soon as I get it in there, it will be in abundances! Which means as often as I can get in.


	2. Part 2

Tralia and Anthony bravely walked to Judge Turpin's door. When he answered and saw Tralia, who he thought was Johanna, he pulled her inside.

Turpin

"Jo—no, Miss Barber!" The judge smiled happily. "What brings you here?"

"I-I wish to speak to Johanna…

"I'm afraid that's impossible…"Turpin looked at her sadly. "They were careless with 'er…there was an accident and…"

"That's terrible…um…pardon, but wot time do you 'ave?" Tralia had the information she needed, and she was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"It's nearly noon, dear."

"Oh my, I'm afraid I'm going to be late! I must go." She stood and began towards the door.

"I'm afraid that's not an option, my dear." Turpin grabbed her and pulled her to him. "I never got my Johanna, so I'll take you instead."

"N-no!" Tralia fought back, screaming, she knew what he meant from the look in his eyes.

"Come now, dear, it won't hurt…"

"I-I said no!" Tralia screamed. "A-Anthony! 'Elp me!" Turpin was attempting to pin her down.

"So, you know the boy as well."

"Don't you touch 'er!" Anthony yelled as he burst through the door.

Anthony

The judge had pulled Tralia in suddenly and slammed the door in his face, so Anthony waited outside; he'd be there if this went bad. Then, he heard her calling for help.

"Don't you touch 'er!" He yelled as he finally got through the door. "You won't hurt this girl!"

"What can you do, boy?" Turpin asked slyly. The distraction worked. Tralia reached into the hidden pockets in her dress and pulled out her trusty razor. One quick swipe and she was free. She didn't kill him, just gave him an injury to remember. "What the bloody 'ell?

"Never touch me! Not unless you want to die!" Tralia shouted as she clung to Anthony's arm. "Please, let's just go." He nodded and led her out.

As soon as they reached the pie shop, which is where she needed to go in the first place, she began to cry. "A-Anthony! I was so scared!"

"Don't worry; I'll never let that happen again." Anthony held her tightly to him. "Never again."

"Wot's goin' on 'ere?" Mrs. Lovett, who just got back, asked.

"Oh, Mrs. Lovett! It was Judge Turpin! 'E tried to…oh, I can't say it!" Tralia cried. "A-and Johanna, poor Johanna…"

"Wot's wrong with Johanna?" Anthony demanded.

"She's dead…"Tralia looked down sadly.

"No!" Sweeney, who just walked in, shouted.

Sweeney

Sweeney just finished polishing his razors and decided to go down for a pie. He heard someone crying.

Oh, Mrs. Lovett! It was Judge Turpin! 'E tried to…oh, I can't say it!" Tralia cried. "A-and Johanna, poor Johanna…"

"Wot's wrong with Johanna?" Anthony demanded.

"She's dead…" Tralia looked down sadly.

"No!" Sweeney, who just walked in, shouted. 'She's lying! Johanna can't be dead.' He thought. "Please say it's a lie…she's not gone…"

"Mr. Todd…" Tralia released herself from Anthony's arms and ran to Sweeney, wrapping her arms around him. "I'm so sorry…"

"'ow did it 'appen?" Sweeney's eyes were tearing up.

"The place where they sent 'er, there was an accident."

"Tralia…you can 'ave the job…I don't want YOU to be 'armed by that bastard."

"I'll never let that 'appen to 'er Mr. Todd." Anthony spoke.

Mrs. Lovett

Mrs. Lovett watched the scene in front of her. 'Mr. Todd…is crying?' The thought buzzed in her head. "Come, love 'ow about a pie?"

"Thank you, mum. Where's my sister?" Tralia looked at her with childlike eyes.

"She's with Toby; they volunteered to 'elp with the shopping." She grabbed a pie out of the oven. "'ere you go, love." Tralia took a bite of the pie. She savored the strange taste for a moment before figuring it out.

"Mr. T." Mrs. Lovett whispered to Sweeney. "Do you know wot you're doing?!"

"Wot's that, my pet?" He whispered back.

"Ruinin' our business, that's wot! You can't kill those men in front of 'er!" This time, Sweeney didn't have time to answer.

"Anthony, can you go get, Nicolette? I don't want 'er sick again."

"Sure, love, I'll be back quickly." With that, he was gone.

"Mrs. Lovett, wot's the flavor in this pie?" Tralia looked at the both of them. "It tastes to me like 'uman flesh."

"'Ow did you figure that out?"

"I've bitten my fair share of people, miss." Tralia answered. "I'll 'elp your business, no complaints. Just don't tell Nicolette."

"Well, today, you start 'elping down here, tomorrow you go up." Sweeney informed her.

"Yes, sir."

"And you will be our adopted daughters." Mrs. Lovett added.

"Right, mum!" Tralia smiled happily at Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett, who couldn't help but smile back. Then Anthony came in.

"Alright, love, 'ere's your sister."

"Anthony, would you like to 'elp the girls as well?" Mrs. Lovett asked.

"Uh…sure."

"Good. You three go back and change, I've already bought your outfits." They did as she said, then spent the day waiting tables. When Mrs. Lovett needed help making the pies, Tralia was the one who went with her.


	3. Part 3

Tralia woke wrapped in warmth. She felt a body next to hers. 'Where am I?' Her mind wondered slowly. She opened her eyes to find herself in Anthony's arms. He smiled at her.

"Finally awake?"

"A-Anthony! Wot's going on? Where am I? Where's Nicolette?" Her mind was slow but the questions came quickly.

"You're in my apartment room, Nicolette is already up, and she 'eaded over to Mrs. Lovett's shop with the boy." Anthony answered her calmly.

'We shared a bed?! We were alone together? Wot 'appened?' Her mind raced with worry. Had they done something across the line?

"Calm down, Tralia. We haven't been alone for long."

"W-wot?"

"I saw the worry on your face. Don't worry about a thing." Anthony smiled. "Even if we 'ad done something, it wouldn't matter. I 'ave full intention to marry you."

"Anthony…wot's with the sudden change…yesterday, you planned to marry Johanna."

"That is true…I was captured by 'er beauty and sadness…but, I told you I love you, way back when, and I still do."

"When you say you love someone, make sure you mean it." Tralia warned. "I will not live with a broken 'eart, just because you THINK you love me."

"No, Tralia, I KNOW it. I love you with all my 'eart…I just wanted to rescue 'er from 'er sadness."

"And me?"

"I've loved you since we were little. When I told you then, I meant it as much as I do now. I love you, Tralia Barber, and I want to marry you…will you do this?"

"Marry you? 'ow can I say no to the one I love most? Even in uncertain times, I 'ave called your name, and it 'elped. Of course I'll marry you…this all seems to be moving so fast, doesn't it?" Tralia smiled uncertainly at him.

"Ay, it does, but I am certain of my feelings." Anthony smiled warmly at her, hugging her close once more. "Now, we better get up, you're going to be late for your first day working for Mr. Todd."

"Oh no!" Tralia jumped out of the bed, rushing quickly to get dressed, throwing off her gown, forgetting that she wasn't alone.

"Did you forget something?" Anthony laughed.

"Huh? Oh my god! Anthony!" Tralia quickly hid herself with her dress, throwing it on carelessly. Anthony rose from the bed, wearing a pair of white cotton long underwear (pants onlythat reach just below the knees...like bloomers for men…for those of us who don't know what the heck the styles of those are. by the way, they only reach just below the knee), picked up her corset and walking to her. "A-Anthony wot are you doing?"

"Relax; I'm just giving you your corset." Anthony laughed. "You're so on edge." He pulled the corset around her body, tying the laces loosely.

"Well, I've never woken next to a man before…you would be edgy as well." She tightened the laces of her corset as she spoke.

"I've never woken next to a man either…" Anthony teased playfully. "…or a woman." The last words were a mere whisper in her ear, sending sparks along her body.

"Oh, you…! Oh no! I'm late!" She took a quick glance at the clock (Um...grandfather clock?).

"'old on a second, I'll walk you." Anthony said as he pulled on his clothes. Then they quickly left, walking hand in hand to Mrs. Lovett's Pie Shop. "Will you mind if I come to walk you 'ome?"

"Not at all, Anthony." Tralia smiled sweetly up at him. "I must 'urry in."

"Just one thing, before you go in…"

"Wot?"

"This." Anthony quickly bent his head to give her a kiss. "I love you, I mean it."

"I-I love you too." Tralia blushed deeply as she ran up the stairs to Sweeney's shop. She opened the door and saw immediately that there had been no customers yet. Sweeney was looking out the window.

"So, wot was that about?" He asked coolly.

Sweeney

Sweeney sat waiting for customers, and his new employee, to arrive. He then saw Anthony and Tralia walking towards the shop, hand in hand. When they reached the shop, Anthony kissed Tralia. 'Wot the bloody 'ell is 'e doing?!' Sweeney's mind raged. Then the girl ran up and into his shop. "So, wot was that about?" He asked coolly.

"Mr. Todd?"

"Wot was that, you two down there?"

"I-it was a k-kiss…Mr. Todd, don't be mistaken! 'E's the boy I've loved since I was a tiny girl, and…'e says 'e still loves me…"

"Don't be fooled by words, girl! Just yesterday 'e was in love with my daughter!"

"Mr. Todd…'e was trying to rescue 'er from that judge…please…I love 'im…"

"I'm sorry…will you please forgive me…I'm still grieving my loss…" Sweeney walked over and hugged the frightened girl. "Will you be my girl, just for a while?"

"Y-your girl, sir?"

"Pretend to be my daughter. You are so much like my Lucy…her father reacted the same way to me as I did to Anthony with you…"

"Mr. To—Papa…I understand…I will be your daughter as long as you like." Tralia wrapped her arms around him. "Papa, if you don't mind me calling you that—"

"That's just fine…is that wot you called your father?"

"Ay, my Papa was a barber as well." Tralia smiled. "Papa…there's a customer coming."

"Well, I suggest you get ready!" Sweeney said happily as the first customer of the day walked through the door.

Toby

Toby had left early that morning to go get that girl, for some odd reason. 'Why am I going to get 'er again?' Toby wondered as he asked an elderly couple if they'd seen a young boy around his age (He's just that smart). Soon he was directed to Anthony's apartment. (It's a miracle what people know!) He knocked lightly on the door, answered immediately by Nicolette, who was already dressed. "Um, Nicolette…can I walk you to work."

"Well isn't you charmin'?" Nicolette smiled. "Of course you can!"

"Well, shall we wake Miss Tralia?"

"Nah! She's sleepin' more peaceful than she ever 'as."

"Alright then. Let's go…wait, I 'ave to do something."

"What would that be?" Nicolette asked a second before Toby lifted her skirt, peering at her bloomers. "Oy!"

"Okay, you are a girl." Toby smiled. "Jus' 'ad to check." That second, Nicolette snapped and threw a powerful punch at him.

"Never lift a girl's skirt!" She shouted. "Now let's go."

"Ow…" Toby moaned, holding a hand over his eye. 'She sure 'its like a boy.' Nicolette saw his distress, even though she had caused it, and grabbed his hand.

"Well, if you're going to be a baby about it." She walked with him that way for the rest of the journey. Eventually they made small talk.

"So, Nicolette, why do you dress like a boy?"

"My papa wanted a boy, and mama died 'aving me, so 'e dressed me like I do now. It's just natural to me."

"Oh, I'm sorry…if it 'elps, I don't got parent's neither." (OMG! Cutest line ever!)

"You know wot? I like you, Toby."

"L-like me? Friend like?"

"Of course! I wanna be your best friend."

"Nicolette, 'ow old are you?"

"I'm 10."

"Okay, we're best friends."

"Why did that 'elp your choice?!" Nicolette shouted.

"I don't want a friend that's older than me."

"'Ow old are you?"

"12"

* * *

Okay, bit of a sucky end there, but I couldn't find a better place in my story line. More love and stuffs to come! Sorry if it's a little too much drama...I just write in the moment, ya know?


	4. Part 4

Well, here it is, the long awaited smut chapter! Clues for next chapter are in there.

Tralia was humming a little tune to sooth the customer she was attending to. Sweeney was monitoring her. After she had completely shaved the man's face, she slit his throat with ease. "Now, anything I did wrong 'ere, Papa?"

"Not a thing."

Sweeney

Sweeney watched patiently as his apprentice did the dirty job. He admired her skill. After she slit the man's throat, she turned to him.

"Now, anything I did wrong 'ere, Papa?" The girl questioned.

"Not a thing." Sweeney answered approvingly. "What was that song?"

"It's 'Turtle Dove'. I've known it for a long time. My mother taught it to me, and I fully intend to teach it to Nicolette someday. It 'as deep meaning in our lives, though I 'ope it doesn't mean too much for her future like it did mine."

"Will you sing a little for me?"

"Well…" The girl looked uncertain. "I suppose…"

"Don't worry, I won't criticize."

"Alright then…" Tralia turned away from him, now facing the window. "¯Fare you well, my dear, I must be gone, and leave you for a while. If I roam away, I'll come back again. Though I roam ten thousand miles, my dear, though I roam ten thousand miles…¯"

"Please, continue…" Sweeney spoke. Tralia nodded in response.

"¯How fair thou art, my bonny lad, so deep in love am I. But I never shall prove false to the bonny lad I love, 'til the stars fall from the sky, my dear, 'til the stars fall from the sky…¯" She turned back around to look directly in his eyes. " That is all I really remember…It's ten years since mother's been gone."

"It was beautiful; I hope you will continue to sing it for me, for a while."

"Thank you very much, Papa." She looked back at the window once more. "There's a customer coming."

"Right, be ready." The customer came in and took on a look of slight offense when he saw Tralia waiting for him near the chair. "May I take your coat, sir?" (Yes, Mr. Todd, act all gentleman type thingy! lure him to you…)

"Pardon, sir, but wot is the GIRL doing up 'ere?"

"She just 'appens to be the second best barber in town, good sir." Sweeney almost growled.

"It's quite alright, Papa." Tralia spoke quickly. "It's obvious that this gentleman is a pompous, sexist, idiot." She quickly left, leaving the man even more shocked.

"Why I never…Mr. Todd, your daughter is very—"

"Intelligent, that is wot she is, sir, and you will do good to respect 'er." Sweeney spoke angrily. "Or you may leave my establishment."

"Very well, I will consider your daughter's place. For now, I would like my shave, thank you."

Mrs. Lovett

Mrs. Lovett looked up as an angry Tralia stepped into the shop. "Dear me, wot's wrong, love?"

"Men, that's wot's wrong, mum! Sexist idiots, the whole lot!

"Oh, Mr. Todd will kill 'im good, 'e will, for offending you. 'e cares deeply for you, love." Mrs. Lovett comforted her.

"Mum…where's Nicolette?"

"She's in the back room with Toby. I think they've become great friends."

"I'll go back as well, not to worry, as soon as Papa sends 'im down, I'll be the one to prepare 'im." Tralia said with an evil glint in her eye. She then made her way back.

Toby

Toby and Nicolette were busy alphabetizing Mrs. Lovett's doll collection when they heard Tralia's voice in the hall.

"Nicolette?"

"Right 'ere sis." Nicolette's head emerged from the room. "Toby an' me is playin' wit, mum's dollies."

"Nicolette, I'd like to ask you something."

"Wot's that?"

"If it's quite alright with mum, would you like to stay 'ere for the night?"

"That sounds like fun!" Nicolette said happily. "'Ey Toby! I'm gonna stay the night 'ere!"

"Really? Sounds kinda fun."

"Alright then, I'll go ask mum." Tralia raced out to the dining area, nearly crashing into Mrs. Lovett.

"'Old on there, love! Wot's the rush?"

"Can Nicolette stay the night 'ere?"

"I suppose. Do you 'ave plans with the sailor boy?" Mrs. Lovett winked.

"I dunno; do you 'ave plans with Mr. Todd?"

"Ah, touché! No, that man will never turn 'is attentions to me…"

"I could arrange it."

"Wot?"

"I could tell 'im 'ow much you feel for 'im…I'm sure 'e'll respond." Tralia winked at her this time.

"'ow do you know that?"

"Men are easy to figure out." Tralia stuck her tongue out at Mrs. Lovett, and then ran out and down to the bake house.

"That girl, I swear!"

Toby/Later

Toby and Nicolette sat patiently with Mrs. Lovett in the sitting room. They had already closed shop for the day; it was about 5 pm. "Wot's this about mum?"

"Well, as you are perfectly aware, Nicolette will stay 'ere, tonight."

"Yay! Isn't it great?!" Nicolette said happily.

"Well, we need to figure out where she'll sleep."

"I'll sleep in 'ere wit Toby, a' course!"

"Yeah, she'll sleep on the couch and I'll sleep on the floor." Toby smiled. "It'll be fun!"

"All right then. You need to go get your night things, Nicolette."

"Me and Toby can go get them right now!" Nicolette jumped up, bringing Toby with her. "Back before you can say, 'I like pie!'"

"Just be back before dark!" Mrs. Lovett called after them.

"We're gonna 'ave major fun tonight, Toby!" Nicolette said happily. They were now two blocks from the pie shop. "I've never been allowed to stay the night at someone else's 'ouse!"

"Then I'll make it all the more fun! I've got meself a deck of cards we can play with, and we can play pranks on mum and Mr. Todd, you like doing that, don't ya?"

"I love pranks!"

Sweeney

"Papa?" Tralia ventured cautiously. They were cleaning up in the barber shop.

"Yes, love?"

"What do you think of Mrs. Lovett?"

"Well, she's a good woman, 'elping me when I came 'ome, an 'ard worker…"

"You only see 'er at a professional level?"

"Well…"

"You see 'er as more then?" Tralia asked excitedly.

"Well, she is quite lovely…"

"And?"

"I suppose…I do feel for 'er quite deeply…"

"That's great Papa! One needs love in their life!" She hugged him quickly. "And another needs a mother."

"What do I do? I know she comforts me…but is it 'ow she really feels?"

"Well, I suggest showing 'er 'ow you feel about 'er. You'll get a response." Tralia winked at Sweeney, who blushed slightly in turn.

"If you're quite sure…"

"Take it from a woman. Just do it! Show 'er Papa."

"I'll do it, I'll confess my feelings." Sweeney quickly put down his razors (OMG!) and ran out.

"So easy." Tralia smirked as she followed suit. Down at the shop she caught up with him. "Papa. I'd wait for tomorrow night. Nicolette is staying 'ere tonight."

"Right…that is best." Sweeney smiled. "I wouldn't want to scar the child." They both laughed as Anthony walked up behind Tralia.

"'ello, love." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist, causing a surprised squeak to escape her lips. "Ready to go 'ome?"

"Anthony! You scared me!" Tralia turned around in his arms. "Nicolette is staying 'ere tonight."

"Really? It's not too much trouble is it, Mr. Todd?" He released Tralia from the hug.

"Not at all, I'm sure Toby could use a friend once in a while anyway."

"Well then, good evening, Mr. Todd." Anthony said as he grabbed Tralia' hand.

"What's your rush?"

"I just wanted to take Tralia to get a present." Anthony answered smiling.

"Well then, be off before the shops close." Sweeney turned to go in."

"G'night, Papa!" Tralia called to him happily as she and Anthony ventured off. (Wow, that was a whole mess of happiness there, I'm such a sappy! )

"Papa?" Anthony questioned.

"He's taken me as 'is daughter."

"Oh, then I should be careful." Anthony joked. "Tralia, tonight, I'm getting you a ring."

"Do you 'ave enough money?!" Tralia blushed as she spoke. "I mean, it's all so sudden!"

"I've been doing odd-jobs around town, so I've got plenty of money. I've been meaning to get a permanent 'ouse, but there's none available at the moment."

"Oh…well, let's 'urry!" They ventured on to a shop where they bought a beautiful diamond (At least that's 

what they thought!) for the best price (that they could afford.)

"Let's get 'ome quickly! It's already dark!" Anthony pulled her along until they reached the apartment. They were soon dressed for bed, which wasn't much work for Anthony, and were under the warmth of the blanket. "Tralia…I love you…" Anthony snuggled close to her.

"I love you too, Anth—" Tralia tried to reply but was cut off by a kiss. "Anthony…" She looked deep in his eyes as he moved in for another, this time climbing over on top of her. "Wot are you doing?"

"I…I want you, Tralia…I want you right now." He looked at her, eyes filled with lust and love at the same time. "Will you let me 'ave you this night?"

"A-Anthony?" Tralia was beginning to get frightened.

"Please don't deny me."

"…you've always 'ad me." She answered slowly, unsurely. He captured her in yet another kiss as he pulled her into sitting position to pull off her gown. When they parted, he started to reach for her bloomers, but was surprised to find none there. She blushed deeply at the feel of his hand against her skin. He smirked at this, caressing her hips. "Anthony…"

"Yes, my love?"

"This isn't exactly fair."

"Wot?"

"You're still dressed."

"Haha, a little forward, don't ya think?"

"Shut up." Tralia looked at him in embarrassment, and then pulled his head down to hers. "If you're going to take me, just do it!" He grinned as he removed his night pants (underwear!), with her help. She blushed a little 

more (yeah, now about the shade of a strawberry!) feeling him completely nude on top of her.

"But, I'm not going to just yet. We're going to play a little first."

"P-play?" Tralia questioned as he bit her neck slightly, and then trailing kisses to her breasts. He smirked as he looked in her eyes before taking her left nipple in his mouth while massaging the right. After a few moments, he switched. Before her moans grew too loud, he began kissing his way up again. Then he stopped, causing her to look at him in alarm.

"Do you want me to continue?"

"Y-yes, I do."

"You're sure?" He looked deep in her eyes, receiving a nod. With that, he positioned himself at her entrance. "Be ready…" He warned as he plunged in, causing her to cry out in pain. "It'll go away, I promise." He whispered in her ear to comfort her. He licked away her tears, and then kissed her deeply to distract her from the pain. He pulled away for breath, and she gave him a small nod.

"You…you can move now…" She said quietly in shyness. He grasped her hips and began pumping himself in and out, until she screamed for him to go faster and harder. They came together, falling off the edge crying each other's names.

"I love you, Tralia."

"I love you too…and that makes four times you've said that today…" It only took a few minutes for them both to fall asleep, looking as peaceful as the dead.

Toby

While Tralia and Anthony had their fun, Nicolette and Toby were getting ready for bed themselves. (Don't worry; I'm not some kinda Pedophile or nuttin! It's not what you're thinking.) Nicolette was wearing her underclothes, undershirt and bloomers, and Toby was just taking off his shirt, still in his "men's bloomers" (as I now call them.) when Mrs. Lovett walked by. She paused suddenly.

"No! Bad children!"

"Wot? You sleep in your underclothes all the time." Nicolette looked up at her. "Wot's so bad about it?"

"It's nothing', dearie. I was mistaken…I'll be in my room if you need me." Mrs. Lovett teetered off as if she'd had a bit too much to drink.

"Oy, Nicolette, want some gin?" Toby smiled, holding up a bottle of gin he'd pulled from under the vast amount of dolls in the room. "I got more of this in there."

"Oh boy! Sister never let me 'ave any before, she always said it was improper to drink." Nicolette grabbed the bottle eagerly.

"Take it slow then, don't want to drink too much!"

"Are you saying girls can't drink as much as boys?"

"That's not it."

"You're on!" Nicolette opened the bottle and downed half in one drink. "I can drink as much as you!"

"Nicolette!"

"Don't whine, sissy! If you can't take a challenge…"

"Oh?" Toby opened his bottle and downed three quarters of the clear liquid. "I never lose in a drinking contest! Not even to Mr. Todd!" He and Nicolette continued their drinking contest until they only had a few bottles left. (OOH! Mrs. Lovett's gonna be pissed!)

"Okay, you win that." Nicolette slurred.  
"Told you so." Toby slurred in turn.

"I wasn't finished!" Nicolette said angrily. (Whoa! Angry drunk!) "I bet you couldn't kiss me!"

"Wot?!"

"A real man could kiss any girl he chose! Are you a real man?"

"Is that a challenge?"

"That's why I said 'bet'!"

"Then you're on!" They stood before each other and poised for a kiss, leaning towards each other, but passing out before contact was made, falling right past each other.

* * *

Well I hope you liked this one! I didn't really have alot of time to write, and my smut really sucks alot, but I tried! I don't usually add songs in, but I was inspired by that song in chior, and just had to put it in when I got the chance!


	5. Part 5

Well, it's finally here! Part Five, and the SweeneyxLovett-ness! Enjoy!

* * *

Sweeney's Girls-Part Five!

Lovett

When Nelly walked into the sitting room, she was not-so-surprised to see a wrecked room. What she didn't expect, though, was that she would find to drunken children and half-a-dozen empty gin bottles strewn out on the floor.

"Now wot 'appened in 'ere, lad?" She nudged Toby and Nicolette awake.

"Ugh…did I win?" Toby groaned.

"No, I did…you never finished it off…ow…my 'ead…" Nicolette grasped her head in pain. "You didn't tell me it would 'urt this bad!"

"You didn't ask!"

"Oy, answer me! Wot 'appened?" Nelly broke apart the fighting children.

"We 'ad a contest, mum…a drinking contest, you know 'ow I am about them…I never lose…not even to Mr. Todd…"  
"Well, you DID lose!

"Well, well! It certainly looks like you all 'ad fun last night!" Tralia sang as she strolled back to see her sister and Toby fighting once again. "My, my! It looks like my little Nicolette 'as a crush on your boy, Mrs. Lovett!"

"An' wot makes you so serene today, love?"

"I bet she got busy with Anthony!" Nicolette jumped in.

"Busy? You mean…like working?" Toby looked up at Nellie and Tralia.

"Um…sure, that's it!" Nellie smiled. "Poor things, both passed out last night after 'aving a few drinks!"

"You let my sister drink?"

"Not intentionally love! My Toby 'as an 'abit of 'iding all the gin. Poor little drunk 'e is!"

"I see, very well then. I'm off to 'elp Mr. Todd in 'is shop!" Tralia gave a quick wave. "Nicolette, you be good for Mrs. Lovett!"

"What ever, sis!"

Sweeney

Sweeney had gotten up early so he could strategize his plans for the night. He was pacing in his shop when Tralia strolled in, a bright ball of cheer.

"Good morning, Papa!" Tralia gave him a quick hug. "Thinking about tonight's plans?"

"Yes, I-I just don't know what to do, with the boy 'ere, any action will be nearly impossible!"

"Papa, I'm taking the boy tonight, remember?"

"Oh, that is right….well, what if she denies me?"

"She won't Papa. I know 'ow she feels about you!"

"Truly? Oh, what would my Lucy say to me?"

"Well, I'm sure your Lucy would just wish for your 'appiness!" Tralia smiled at him warmly. "Oh! I just remembered…I want to work in the pie shop part time, unless I see a particularly fun customer for you!"

"You enjoy this too much."

"Do I? That's right; you're just doing this to get the judge at the best opportunity! Well, I find it quite entertaining to watch them flop around before they die! Which is why it is best for me to work in the pie shop for now."

"Very well. If I find a particular customer, I shall call for you."

"Thank you, Papa." Tralia grinned evily. "I prefer the older gentlemen…"

Toby

Toby and Nicolette were sentenced to the duty of cleaning up the sitting room while Tralia helped out in the shop.

"This is all your fault, Toby!" Nicolette complained.

"My fault?!"

"Yes. If it weren't for your stupid contest, we wouldn't 'ave to clean and my 'ead wouldn't 'urt!"

"I told you not to." Toby smirked. "But you didn't listen, love."

"L-love?" Nicolette turned bright red. "Did you just call me love?"

"Wot's the matter? You're blushing."

"I am not! It's just…warm in 'ere…."

"Ha, if you say so." Toby put down his broom. "Well, we're all done 'ere. Lets go 'elp Mum."

"Alright."

Lovett

After a long day at the shop, Nelly and Tralia waited for the children to get their stuff together to go over to Anthony's house. "It's very kind of you to take the boy for the night, love."

"Its not a problem, Mrs. Lovett, I'm sure the children will enjoy themselves."

"I wonder wot Mr. Todd 'as planned…all 'e said was that 'e needs to speak to me!"

"I'm not sure, Mrs. Lovett. Mr. Todd seems quite attracted to you though."

"Can I tell you a secret, dear?"

"What ever could it be?"

"Lucy Barker, Mr. Todd's wife…she isn't dead!"

"I know…she's the beggar woman…but don't worry about 'er. I'll take care of it."

"Wot?"

"I'll make sure she doesn't interfere."

"If you say so, love." Nelly looked curiously at the young woman. "An' don't worry about bringing the boy home, shop's not open on Tuesdays."

"Alright, thank you."

"Mum, did you say that the shops not open tomorrow?" Nicolette and Toby raced in.

"Yes I did, love."

"Yay! We're gonna stay up real late tonight, Toby!" Nicolette squealed happily.

"Whoa!" Toby suddenly looked shocked.

"Wot?" Nicolette asked in confusion.

"You just sounded like a girl!" He replied with a teasing smile, to answer which, Nicolette could only blush.

"No alcohol, you 'ere me, love?" Nelly glared accusingly at the boy.

"Trust me, sis will do a full body check for alcohol before we take a step in the 'ouse." Nicolette rolled her eyes.

"You better believe I will." Tralia replied immediately. "Don't worry, Mum, I'll take good care of your boy."

"Thanks, love." Nelly waved as Tralia walked away with the children, meeting Anthony as he rounded the corner. "Good luck…"

Sweeney

When Sweeney came down from the shop, Nelly was waving good-bye to Tralia and the children, who were now walking away with Anthony. "'Ello Mrs. Lovett."

"Oh! Ello Mr.T. 'Ow are you?"

"Well, I'm a bit hungry to tell the truth."

"I better get supper started then."

"Actually, I was thinking of going out tonight…what do you say, Nelly?" Sweeney smiled coyly as he held his hand out to her.

"That sounds wonderful, Mr. Todd." Nelly returned his smile as she took his hand. Sweeney took her to the finest restaurant in town, where they had a candle-lit four-course dinner. "Oh, Mr. Todd, this is lovely!"

"I thought you would like it…Lucy loved this place…I took 'er 'ere on our first date…" Sweeney said, reminiscing the old days.

"'ow did a teenager afford a place like this?" Nelly asked in surprise.

"...I was 22..."

"Oh…well, in any case, its lovely, I love it."

"I 'ave a confession to make, Nelly." Sweeney looked directly in her eyes. "I have found myself to be infatuated with you."

"Really?"

"Y-yes…Tralia…says you are smitten with me as well…"

"That girl, giving away all my secrets…"

"Was it that much of a secret?" Sweeney joked, receiving a shocked gaze from Nelly. "I'm joking, Nelly…It actually took me until I was nearly 21 to realize Lucy 'ad been flirting since we were children!"

"…and a year to gather the courage to ask 'er out." Nelly grinned. "Well, I'm glad you're more of a man now."

"I was thinking…after dessert, shall we go 'ome and 'ave a little fun?"  
"'ow long 'ave you been planning this, Mr. Todd?"

"I don't think I'm at liberty to tell you that." Sweeney smiled teasingly. "So, do you want to?"

"I say we 'ave a plan." Nelly grinned as she reached for his hand. They held hands throughout dessert. Afterwards, Sweeney paid (plus generous tip) and they raced home to the shop, bursting through the doors while tearing off each other's clothing.

When they got to Nelly's room, they were completely nude. Sweeney slammed her roughly on the bed and kissed her fiercely. When the separated for air, Nelly surprised him by flipping them over and abruptly sliding his arousal inside as far as it would go.

Sweeney gasped in shock and shear pleasure as she moved up and down, he moved at her pace, then faster, the sound of flesh on flesh driving him on. Soon they both reached climax, Nelly coming first, eyes wide and lungs heaving, closely followed by Sweeney. She looked down at him smiling with half-lidded eyes.

He quickly turned them over so she was on her back. "We're not finished yet." He smiled mischievously. They went at it again and again, in every position they could think of, until they were too tired to move and finally fell asleep.

* * *

I'm really sorry it took so long. X.X I had a bit of a writters block at the moment, but I managed to rewrite my origional copy in one hour! amaze anyways, it's not as dramatic or descriptive sorry! as my other scenes, but...I felt kinda awkward imagining Johnny like that...;


End file.
